No Regrets
by crashandburnamaya
Summary: Clare's friends left her broken and alone. Now her old friends are picking up the pieces but what are they all hiding. Full summary inside. M just in case
1. Chapter 1

No More Regrets

Summary- What if K.C left Clare for Jenna. What if Clare loses her nice girl "image". What if she starts to play with the player or rather Declan. Will she fall for him or fall to deep into her own game. Will Declan fall for the good girl or is she just another game for him. And what about K.C. More importantly who are the other new kids who seem to know Clare so well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Elaine, Glenn , Josh, Marissa, Thomas, and Belle

New Characters Explained (both those new to the series and those I made up)

Declan

I figure that he's not just any player. He's a player with a motive and you'll just have to wait and see. I think he'd most likely fall for the good girl and prey on the weak then on someone as tough as Jane.

Fiona

I think she seems like the perfect new friend for Clare and trust me she'll need one. And I figure that she could be great listener for all the problems that Clare's about to face

Glenn

Is tall, blond and handsome, with brilliant grey eyes. Not only is he smart but he's the best friend you could ever have. An old friend of Clare's who went of to boarding school for a year for a reason unknown to all except for Clare and a select few. Looks like Blondie isn't as perfect as he seems.

Elaine

Is a fiery red head with a knack for getting in trouble. An old friend of Clare's who started at Degrassi with Clare but went totally unnoticed and parted ways with Clare. Who is she and why does she act like she knows something about Clare that no one else does.

Josh

Glem's twin and opposite Josh is hot with his wavy brown locks and his bright brown eyes and 6'2' height (shorter than Glenn). He's mysterious, calm and a total player but why does this player have a softy spot for good girl Clare Edwards? Could there be some sort of old flame between them.

Marissa

A lovely blond with blue eyes with a not so lovely personality. She's had a thing for Glem since she first meet him when they were five she'll stop at nothing to get him and her way of thinking is where Glem goes she goes.

Thomas

Marissa older brother who's had a thing for Clare since he meet her and Glem when they were five. He'll do anything for Clare. At least he used to but now he's changed and he's going after what he wants in a whole different way.

Belle

Marissa and Thomas's younger sibling she's sweet as pie and very naïve. She'll do anything for her siblings even if it mean sitting around and watching her sister go after the guy she loves. She's a year ahead of where she should be. She thinks there no Bad in this world and she's tired of her siblings humiliating her. But then again is she willing to let go the only family she has left. I mean her parents are alcoholics and all she has after that is her brother and sister. But is the pain and suffering worth one moment of their attention.

Jenna

I feel that she's just another mean girl that will do anything to get her way. If it means hurting those who care for her so what. I doubt she'll be very important but still she will be included.


	2. Chapter 2

"Friends to Enemies"

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Elaine, Glenn , Josh, Marissa, Thomas, and Belle who are fragments of my imagination.

Clare PV

"Why me? What did I do deserve this?" I asked myself while I let the last of my tears fall onto my face.

"Come on Clare lets go in" I hear a soft and tender yet familiar female voice say to me referring to the fact that I'm outside my home and in the rain.

"Elaine ?" I whisper surprised that she would even talk to me let alone console me after the awful way I treated her.

"What you expect your new _friends" _I hear her say in her usual sarcastic voice as we walk into my home.

"No its just why are you talking to me" I ask my dear old friend.

"I thought you'd need a friend" I hear her answer in her who cares voice.

"Thanks" I whisper remembering today's events.

Flashback

"Clare how could you" I hear Ali's infuriated voice yell at me.

"How could I what" I questioned her confused.

"How could you tell my parents that I was with Johnny and might be late on my period" she yelled furiously at me.

"Maybe I was mistaken Ali maybe it wasn't her I just thought maybe I was wrong" I hear Jenna exclaim.

"No you stay out of this because you caused it you're the one who goes behind peoples backs and gossips about them" I yell back at her.

"Shut up Clare leave Jenna out of this you're the one judgmental one how could you tell everyone about my home life" I hear K.C yell

"And by the way were throw" K.C yells.

"But K.C I didn't do anything……………"

"Not cool Clare" I hear Conner say interrupting me .

"But" I start to say

"Just leave Clare you've done enough damage" I hear Ali whisper.

"Okay" I say walking out.

End of Flashback

"Let it out hun" I hear Elle whisper soothingly.

"You know the guys are back in town and they want to talk about what happened" she say looking down.

"I know Glenn called" I answer thinking back to what made them leave.


	3. Past Meets Present

No More Regrets

Summary- What if K.C left Clare for Jenna. What if Clare loses her nice girl "image". What if she starts to play with the player or rather Declan. Will she fall for him or fall to deep into her own game. Will Declan fall for the good girl or is she just another game for him. And what about K.C. More importantly who are the other new kids who seem to know Clare so well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Elaine, Glenn , Josh, Marissa, Thomas, and Belle

AN: Lets pretend Clare is sixteen in this fic okay

"Clare hey hun are you alright Laine told us what happened between you and your new friends" Josh whispers in my ear.

"I just don't get it how can they thing that I would just betray them and tell everyone their secrets.

"Hun anyone that would believe that doesn't deserve your time let alone your love and friendship" Glenn whispers in my ear.

"I guess come on we don't want you guys to be late for your first day of school" I say engulfing them both in to a hug.

At School (After pick up the guys schedule)

"Glenn love I see you pick up your schedule already" I hear Marissa Evans the devils incarnate shout from across the hallway.

"Rissa you're here what are you doing her" I hear Glenn ask.

"What do you silly you honestly thought I would leave my boyfriend all alone in a knew school" I hear Marissa exclaim.

"Marissa were not dating and I'm not alone my friends are with me" Glenn say exasperated seriously you'd think that after 11 years of trying to get him to be here boyfriend and him saying no she'd have given up by now.

"Clare-Bear now don't you grew more and more lovely as the seasons go by" I hear someone whisper in my ear before placing a kiss on my hand.

"Thomas how have you been" I saying hugging him even if the guy has been after me for as long as his sister has been after Gleen he was still a sweet guy who never knows when to quit.

"Oh before I forget a lovely rose for the fair maiden" Thomas says bowing and giving me a lovely white rose.

"Thank you Thomas it beautiful" I answer blushing.

If only I was a as beautiful as you" Thomas says.

"Thanks but I have to get to class come on Laine we don't wanna be late for English" I say quickly

"Hey guy wait up" I hear Glenn and Josh say jogging to catch up.

In Class

"Well class I am happy to announce that we have five new student joining us in this class would they be as kind enough as to tell us about themselves" Mrs. Swan say to the class. "Five new students in this class" I say to Elaine from my seat next to her.

"Don't ask me pay attention" Laine says to me.

"Hey my names Glenn I'm sixteen I play the drums and my best friend are my twin brother, Elaine Adams, and the lovely Miss Clare Edward" Glenn say flashing me a smile try to make K.C jealous but it wouldn't work I mean he has Jenna now why would he want me of all people.

" Hey I'm Josh and I'm Glenn's brother I play the guitar and I'd love to have all of you lovely ladies phone numbers and in case you wanna come over to see me you can find me at Clare place" Thomas say smirking.

" Hi I'm Belle and well I happy to be here" I here Belle Evans the little sister of Thomas and Marissa say shyly.

"Hey I'm Declan Coyne and …………….


End file.
